The Son Of Neptune
by pjoftw111
Summary: '"Percy?" i heard from the shadows. Did i know that person? what am I doing here? I need to leave.' Read what happens when Percy realizes he's not the 17 year old amnesiac he thought he was, he is the Greek savior of Olympus but at SPQR. He is so dead.
1. And I am Who?

**I Don't Own THO or PJO Characters**

** I**

**PERCY**

The first thing I knew was that I was dreaming. It's almost impossible not to realize because I was over 500 feet under the ocean which I was pretty couldn't happen. Then I see another person but not really a person more like a giant in the form of a kid. But that's not even the weirdest thing, which was me being able to breath for at least 10 minutes. What is going on here? Where am I? Who is that boy, but most importantly who am I?

The boy started to come toward me and I was braced for all the questions I was going to have to answer and ask when I was whisked up by I don't know what. Weird dream huh? Reality check, it wasn't just a dream, it was happening to me. Sputtering I came to and as I open my eyes I see a long wooden stick at my neck...wait scratch that it was a spear cause when I looked down it was pointing at my neck. It was ready to...to… do whatever a spear does to you. "Nice welcoming committee you got here." That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say but I felt like I needed to lighten the mood a bit so I wouldn't get killed as fast.

"Shut up and get up!"

Easier said than done. Try getting up when it feels like you're holding the sky on your shoulders which somehow felt easier than this. The girl with the spear had messy blond that just came just below her shoulder. The blond was what you called dumb blond but if you called her that she probably incinerate you, bring you back to life and go to through the cycle again. She had black eyes or really really _really_ dark brown eyes and the creepiest dark aura around her. I couldn't see it but I felt it.

"Hey Reyna, who's the punk?"

Came a voice from a girl who looked like a damsel in distress, but could easily make pulp out of you. The way she said it brought an image through my head of me getting my head dunked into a toilet, that's something I don't want to go into detail with.

"I dunno Gwen," she told the girl then turned back to me and asked in a harsher tone "what's your name?"

I tried getting up but she just put more pressure on to the spear. "Never mind. I can just tell you my name in this very uncomfortable spot."

Huh? These guys must be trained no to laugh cause _I_ thought that was pretty funny. She loosened it about a centimeter but kept her face emotionless. "What's your name?" She repeated a bit angrier now.

"My name is… my name is..." I tried to reply unsure which is just a bit freaky.

"Wow," said someone stretching it out too much. When I looked over I saw some random boy leaning on a tree with eyes like they could open any vault, and salt and pepper type hair that came into his eyes.

"Get up! Hurry up, we haven't got all century." Said Gwen

I tried getting up but I buckled and fell on top of her. My face was probably redder than her hair. Then of course Mr. Salt and Pepper started laughing and not just chuckles but full on laughing.

"Shut Up Bobby! And you get OFF!" came a muffled voice from under me. I struggled to get up but eventually Bobby had to come and help up.

"Hey Hazel gimme a hand will you, this guy is heavier than Gwen here," he nodded to the red head damsel who right now was in distress.

"Hey!" We both said in unison the she looked to glare at me. That's when the new guy jumps out from behind a tree and we hear a yelp which was probably me.

"Who's the little prissy?" asked the guy with chestnut brown hair and a pair of blue-ish green eyes and a pretty well built body but less than Gwen's. When He said "Prissy" why did it bring a memory of me and a girl who looks a lot like Gwen (except the hair) riding on a horse drawn chariot? Back to reality now. I was being taken to camp.

**A.N: So how did you like it? I Know its not long but i get writers block almost evry minute i get ideas in dreams kay? if you have any ideas PM or write it in a review I might upload the next chapter but I need to know if I should continue ya I know the characters don't have the right attributes like Hazel's hair and all but who cares right? I'm not the best writers ask any of my teachers but I just had to put this up. Flames don't bother me so go ahead but if I have a bad day I might snap :) **** LUV YA 3**


	2. I Don't want to die!

**A.N This one is out to jayson who reviewed first and moowashere14 and Melt Your Heart who subscribed first you guys made a horrible day into one of the best you are awesome!**

II

Percy

Nix that. What camp has swords, knives, and anything that can kill? When I saw them my eyes opened wide and I turned around and started walking, but before I could take two steps Reyna yelled, "Dakota! Gwen! Grab him!"

I was almost a foot off the ground. I hate being helpless especially when it's from a girl.

"Come on, we're taking you to Lupa," Gwen barked at me.

"Who's Lupa, another one of your freakishly large friends?"

Dakota chuckled while Bobby flexed his arms but Reyna said "Show respect."

"Well _excuse_ me!"

"I am Lupa."

When I turned around and saw who she was, I fainted, but before I fall I hear a very sarcastic voice saying "He took that well."

O O O

My dream was so weird you can't guess what happened. So I guess I'll have to tell you. So this wolf starts talking to me or rather screaming and yelling "Where is he?" I keep telling her I don't know but she just screams and lunges with her too pointy teeth. Before they could do any damage my dream changed. I was walking down a beach with a cabin towards a lady staring out to sea. Well, she was more like a girl cause she looked 17 or 18 but what she was wearing looked very old but had that new look to it too. A white shouldered dress with gold string coming down the arms made the girl look prettier than… she was just very pretty, kay?

As she turned to me she said "Ah," with her sparkling eyes and beautiful face I was speechless. "My hero, you've come back," but then her smile turned into a frown, "This is a dream, isn't it? Why have you come back my hero?"

"You keep calling me your hero, who are you?"

"Do you not remember?" she asked with a worried face

"The only thing I remember is fainting"

She giggled or girl chuckled, whatever you call it. "Always the joker, aren't you, but you do not remember me at all?"

"No."

Sighing she mumbled, "Why do they always play games with the handsome faced ones?"

My face turned that shade again. You know that pretty shade of embarrassment? Yup, that's the one.

"My name is Calypso and this is Island. I have been informed that I am not to tell you more than your name."

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course I will. It is Perseus Jackson or Percy as you like to be called. Oh, your time is up! Good luck my hero," she said as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

When I came to again I was being spoon fed some type of pudding by a girl who told me "You drool when you sleep."

"Annabeth?" I subconsciously asked.

"My name is Hazel dip wad. Who's Calypso?"

"Uh… no one."

"Okay then. Since you're up, let's get out of here and go talk to Lupa _without _fainting."

"Uh… let's not. She's probably going to bite my face off in less than a bite. Where is 'here' anyways?"

"It's the infirmary. What's less than a bite? And no she won't."

While we walked outside I realized "you're not as mean as the other "campers"." I used finger quotes when saying camper.

"Oh, them, Hazel, Gwen, Bobby and Dakota are just paranoid. What with Jason being gone and everything."

"Jason?"

"Ya, we are all very upset but I deal. I mean Jason and I had a thing but now it's me and Dakota but Jason and I are still tight." When she said tight she crossed her fingers, "I'm probably the nicest person you'll meet here."

"Nice to know," I mumbled then said louder, "Again, here is…"

"The First Legion. Camp for demigods."

"Uh-huh," I muttered under my breath while looking around at a very neat arrangement of about 20+ tents in rows of fives.

"Those are our 'homes' for the summer and for some of us the whole year," came a voice from behind me. When I turned I saw Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby and a wolf. Wait, are wolves supposed to be almost five feet? I might have no memory but I do know that is definitely not right.

"Please don't faint pup," came from the place I wasn't hoping from. Can you guess? Yup, that's right. The wolf. I almost fainted right there and then but something told me it wouldn't be good for my health if I was bitten by that wolf so instead I say something incredibly intelligent, " Um… okay."

"I see hazel has given you our tour?"

"Yup."

"What is your name pup?"

"Um, a lady told me it was Percy Jackson."

"Lady? Which lady?"

"She said her name was Calypso."

"Hmm I see. Well we will put you through training and -."

"Hold it! HOLD IT!" I started saying a bit louder than normal, "I've been here at this stupid camp for less than 20 minutes without knowing why, what or how I'm here. I need answers. NOW!" as soon as I said that everyone except Hazel and Lupa took out weapons, swords, daggers, bow and arrows and they all pointed them at me. Instinctively my hand fled to my pocket but before I could defend myself with whatever was in there Lupa said "Put those away pups. He just need answers, he means no harm,"

"Ya, I mean no harm," I said with hands up while they all glared at me while they putting their weapons away.

"Pup, you are here for reasons I do not know of but if I did they would be against me telling you. As for where, you are at The First Legion, training camp for -."

"Demigods, half human have god yes I know, but what I want to know is what is the fastest way out of here?"

"When you do leave where will you go? You have no memories."

"I'll go anywhere but I'm not going to stay here at this freak show."

"Bobby, know him out!" Reyna commanded which is about the time when Bobby banged me on the head with the hilt of his sword but when it made contact, it bounced back without making the slightest dent. He tried ten more times and eventually he got a dent, not in my head but in his sword.

"You idiot you dented my sword!"

"That's better than you denting my head!"

"Whatever," he mumbled walking away. Lupa then said "Let's start your training shall we?"

**A.N ok so what did you think? Just tell me in a review 'cause flames don't bother me and I love hearing what you guys have to say! LUV YA 3 **

**P.S do you think I should change perspectives cause I really like working with percy and hes my fave and all but what do you think? Just tell me who's POV u want and I'll see **


	3. Annabeth, my girlfriend

A.N THNX to ILoveBooks538, Percy9xromangirlfriend, poseidon262, BexxGrl, EkatrineGirl222, neverknewthetruth and noname () which I'm not sure is your name or really no name, you totally helped me get on with the story =D I read over my work and realized I messed up on the people like hazel was supposed to be reyna and whatnot so im going to give u a short list of clarification:

Reyna: Found percy

Gwen: redhead damsel in distress

Bobby: He's the right person

Dakota: He's the right person

Hazel: The nicer person in the Legion

P.S some of them might sound nice but they get meaner and I will do the different pov's bt after this chapter kay?

I DON'T OWN THE TLH OR THE THO CHARACTERS!

** III**

**PERCY**

Well, training was pretty lame, all they made me do was a stupid obstacle course which was probably made for toddler but still somehow I ended up messing half the stuff up. My foot got stuck in 3 tires as I jumped through them, while trying to slash the dummies I tripped and my sword ended up point first in the ground right in front of Lupa but I managed to slice the dummies in les then a minute.

I was exhausted in 20 minutes, so I asked Lupa for a break and everybody looked at me like I lit fire to Manhattan. But thankfully she said yes. She asked Bobby to take me to his tent when he returned and he asked "Why was he claimed while I was gone?"

"No, he is still undetermined."

"Weird."

"He is definitely over 13."

"He is cute," came comments and opinions from the crowd that had now formed to watch me fail but I followed Bobby toward one of the freakishly small tents. Stupidly I asked "Uh…how are we supposed to fit in this dinky thing?"

"Shut up."

"Will do Mr. Moody," he let out an exasperated sigh and pulled me inside. I think I gasped my biggest gasp yet `cause inside where it looked like there wasn't room for half a person, were 12 normal sized bunks and it had a lot of extra space. It was almost like we shrunk. Did we? "W-o-w"

"Yup, we got some of Trivia's to set this up for us so we would have more space to train."

"You guys sure train a lot. Who's Trivia?"

"The goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy, you sure knew a lot about demigods, what happened to that?"

"Oh, you mean Hecate?"

"No, I mean Trivia. What's wrong with you kid?"

I decided it was best not to answer that question so I asked "Who's tent is this?" looking at the messy place.

"My dad's. Mercury."

"Hermes," I muttered under my breath, "So how come I'm here?"

"My dad's the god of thieves, trickery, travelers and the messenger of the gods. So he takes in all the undetermined. That's you."

I walked over to the bunk that was now mine and saw a caduceus carved into the posts with two snakes and without noticing I said, "George and Martha."

"That's their name but how did you know?"

I just shrugged and shoved my hands into my pockets where the met with a pen and a piece of paper. When I took them out I read Anaklusmos and translated it to riptide. The picture however was of me, three girls and two guys or rather 1 guy and a half. There was a redhead, a curly blond with stormy gray eyes and a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. There was a boy with black eyes and black hair, he almost looked like Reyna, the other one had curly hair with horns sticking out the top and donkey legs… no he hates that, its goat legs. The blond was my girlfriend Annabeth.

"That blond is sweeeeet."

I got angry and snapped "She's taken by me"

"Whoa sorry man I didn't know she was yours."

After calming down I said, "No harm man, I didn't even know till now."

He chuckled and left the room and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Though, when I woke up it was a nightmare. I didn't wake up peacefully like you see in the movies. You know, the sun gleaming through the window and going to the walking boy's face while he wakes up stretching. No I woke to the sound of a kid screaming to the top of his lungs saying "Get up we're being attacked!"

Me obviously being asleep fell out of bed and wearily got out of the tent and saw the freakiest monsters ever, 5 dracaena, 4 empousai, 3 demons, 2 bronze bulls, and a partridge in a pear tree. They all came after me. What did I ever do to them…? Even the partridge came after me! Just kidding there was no partridge but there was a laistrygone who came at me first. When Reyna saw that she came up and passed me sword and said, "You might need this."

But the sword was unbalanced so I gave it back to her and to out my pen to charge at the giant.

"Ya, use your pen to write on them to death why don't you?" she said but I was long gone.

When the giant was only a couple feet away I slashed and it disintegrated. Without interpreting what I just did, I went on to help Bobby with the bulls. "What are you doing here prissy?"

"Helping you so you don't become bull food."

While he was talking to me he didn't realize one was behind him so I yelled by accident, "Clarisse! Watch out behind you!" but he gave me a weird look a second before flying 30feet into the creek behind.

Dakota ran to help him while I took care of the bulls. Don't ask how I did it; I just followed the little voice in my head. _Duck! Slice! Move! Jump! Now finish it off! _But no matter how I tried the bulls wouldn't evaporate, not that I wanted monster guts on me. After a while and lots of cursing, they finally ended up into a pile of metal.

The fight around me had also stopped and they were all watching me even a 30 year old lady I had never see before even though I've been here for only about 3 hours. They had awed looks on their faces and some just looked at me with a jealous or unhappy face."

That's when Hazel walks up to me, grabs my arm and says, "Come on, let's go visit the stables."

They were stables alright but just like everything else at this… this… whatever it was normal right? I had a better chance of growing a dinosaur from the ground. They held pegasi. Pegasai!

"Where did you learn to fight like that? You lied to me, you said you had no memory but how did you learn all that?"Her eyes filled with hurt and sadness even though she just met me.

"I'm sorry but this is going to be my answer from now on: I don't know," I explained but she looked away, "Who's that lady that was watching?"

"That was Lupa in her human form."

"Sure, why not? You have pegasai, she-wolves that turn into humans and small tents that aren't small! What in the name of Hades is next, talking trees and mice?"

"We have dryads and wood nymphs which are the trees but no talking mice," she said with a giggle while turning around then put on a face like I just said 'I love the funky chicken' and asked "what did you just say?"

"Um… 'sure why not?'-"

"No, no, after that," she said interrupting me.

"Uh… talking trees and mice?"

"No," she let out an exasperated sigh and tried again, "You said 'What in the name of Hades'! Stop saying stuff like that or you're going to be hanging off the main house by your tighty whities."

"Sir, yes sir!" I mocked.

"Shut up and let's go." We were definitely going to be good friends.

By then the crowd had cleared but everyone was still staring as I made my way through.

"I'm famous!"

"Knock it off!" but Hazel still managed a little smirk. "Where's Lupa?"

"She went to consult with the other wolves," Gwen answered Hazel's question but gave me a cold stare. What is her problem?

"So who's in charge here? You know with Jason gone and all," I shouldn't have said that but a part of me told me to push it, probably the part that wants to die.

"My conscious is telling me not to pummel you but my sword is saying something else. I am the leader, you good for nothing son of…" she faltered after realizing I was still undetermined, then she got mad and charged. I wasn't looking at her though, I was looking at a half goat thing walking by but thankfully Bobby and Dakota caught her

"I'm the praetor. Jason's gone so it's me, GOT IT?" I looked into those stone cold eyes and saw hatred, jealousy, a sense of unaccomplishment, betrayal, and just plain old sadness. She used to be in second command even though she had been here longer than Jason but he was destined and he was a son of Jupiter so she just became a follower. No one respected her, No one cared. She was disowned and a satyr- No a Faun- found her. All that from a look in the eye, and even though she was a daughter of mars, I still pitied her.

After Gwen being taken away Reyna went into questioning mode like a machine, "You've been trained before. Where?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get that pen?"

"I don't know."

"Who's Clarisse?" My answer was the same for the rest of them; I don't know.

"We've got to figure out whose kid you are and now."

"Why can't my parent claim me?"

"They've gone silent. Even Mr. B is gone."

"Who's Mr. B?"

"Oh, the camp director, not by choice of course," she answered that one with a grimace, "They still claim, but with you we need to know now."

"Aggressive, aren't you guys?"

"Get used to it."

"So let's go then."

"You sound very excited," she asked with a raised brow.

"Why, what are you going to do?" but she just left with something I suspiciously thought was an evil grin.

A.N So u like? Tell me how it is. Srry that chapter might be confusing but it all makes sense in the end. Did u notice Mr.B? hes the Mr. D for the first legion. He can be in many places at once like he said in the last olympian so I added him here! The next chapter is in reyna's pov but its pretty bad so im sticking to percy cause im used to him srry but unless u want a crappy story u'll whave to stick with percy LUV YA ALL 3 =p

P.S don't read this if you don't want to know who each person's parent is kay?

Reyna: Hades (Pluto)

Gwen: Ares (Mars)

Bobby: Hermes (Mercury)

Dakota: Apollo

Hazel: Demeter (Ceres)

Percy: Poseidon (Neptune)


	4. So, now I'm determind?

**A.N this one is for ****xXxrouxXx****, ****killerbook, Hoenhim, ****Black Rose AKA Serena Hills, Duchess1851, snowflake13300, EvilRadish, I don't like putting names (), who subscribed and or reviewed. Thnx guys. This chapter is short cause If I stretched it, it would be worse than a monkey trying to write with its face, let's leave it at that. And im not going to write in other povs anymore cause again monkey typing with face. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR ! =D **

**I DON"T OWN THO OR PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**IV**

**REYNA**

Seeing his horrorstruck face helped me get through the rest of the day without thinking of Jason. Most people thought we were together but I just loved him like a brother and nothing more, I was more interested in Bobby; I didn't even know he was in love with me until Hazel told me. I still worry about him, we are forbidden to look for him as it would interfere with whatever the fates had in store for us and it also cut into training time, so we were stuck here with this fumbling idiot.

He tripped at least 5 times on the way to the forges. The moron couldn't make a pin. He got burned a lot but he didn't notice and all the fire seemed to slide off of his skin.

"Let's cross Vulcan of your list shall we?" I asked rhetorically still he opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him a chance to speak and dragged him off to the archery targets. Worst idea ever! He sent 3 campers and 4 satyrs to the infirmary with arrows sticking out of their rear ends, thankfully the head of the arrow was blunt. The rest of the gang joined us and the guys were on the floor laughing their ends off.

"Ok, so, Apollo's out of the question."

I dragged him off to the camp store with now Bobby, Dakota, Gwen and Hazel following closely behind.

"So, what am I doing here?'

"Minerva is out now too," Bobby said still snickering about the archery incident.

"Ughh, we're here to see if you're Mercury material," I told him annoyed with his obliviousness

"Ya, right, like dad related to this guy. Bet you can't even steal a t-shirt," Bobby said with a certain gleam in his eyes and the mischievous smile that makes him unbelievably cute. But boy was he ever right. Percy made so much noise that he couldn't even be a distant great-great-grandson of Mercury.

"Sorry but I have ADHD and ADD so don't expect me to stay still for more than a while, 'kay?

Hmmm, "You're the only one here."

"Whatever, can we just get on with this?

The next was Ceres but he killed the plant by falling and knocking over and breaking the vase on his head. Even I laughed that time, "and since you didn't freak about your clothes you are now neither Ceres nor Venus," I said still chuckling.

That left us with Bacchus, Pluto, Neptune, Mars, and Jupiter. He wasn't a child of the minor gods because his smell was strong. I had a faun smell 'cause I wasn't about to smell him myself.

"You don't look like a Bacchus kid, and you don't resemble Gwen, so we're left with the big three."

"Let's kill him and see if he comes back to life," Gwen suggested.

"How 'bout we not?" Percy answered giving Gwen a glare that gave no help.

I sighed and said, "Gwen, you know that's not how it works." And looked Percy over and saw no blue eyes, so no Jupiter and I would've know if he was my half brother, "Neptune!"

"Let's try it," came a suggestive answer.

"Um… how?"

"Gods, you are stupid, we're going to throw you into the water," I said as we picked him up and threw him into the creek.

We waited for about 3 minutes but he didn't come up.

"Styx, I think we killed him," Bobby muttered, but just as he said that he got doused with a gallon of water that left him sputtering water.

Dakota almost turned blue in the face laughing but there was something wrong, Percy still hadn't surfaced. Where is he?

It's been over 10 minutes now, he should be up by now, either that or we really did kill him.

"Gwen alert Lupa that Percy's gone."

"Gone as in missing or gone as in gone forever?"She questioned me and I gave her my what-do-you-think glare but just as she turned a naiad popped up and said, "Fret not, child of Pluto, the son of Poseidon is helping a naiad get a sea creature free."

"So he really is a son of… Poseidon?"

"Yes, ask your leader, she will know."

"Who was the one who threw the water?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Oh, that was my sister," she replied as another naiad came up beside her and giggled flirtatiously. Bobby smiled at her but I gave my biggest death glare.

"The daughter of Pluto does not like my actions towards her _friend_?"

Thankfully before I could blush and kill that naiad Percy's green eyes and straight black hair popped up from underneath the water. I quickly said that we need to see Lupa and didn't notice that Percy was completely dry. Well being a son of Neptune… er… Poseidon… whoever, does give you perks, not always being good.

Lupa was in the main house in her human form sitting at our meeting table with her blond hair in a tight ponytail and jumpsuit ready to 'talk'.

"Lupa," I said out of breath while I bowed, "We know his parentage."

"Proceed."

"The naiad confirmed our suspicion of Neptune being his father but she also said he was a son of Poseidon and not Neptune and she told us to ask you what she meant."

"I'm sorry but I swore on the river Styx that I would not tell and I shall not break that oath even if it has to do with Percy and our Jason."

"Jason? It has to do with Jason?"

"I'm afraid I've said too much already," she said to me, then turned to Percy and said, "Since you've been claimed let's get you tested."

**A.N I know that was pretty bad but I tried right the next one should be better (I said should so don't hold it against) I hope u thought it was worth reading! If u want to flame go ahead but as I said in the first chapter, If I have a bad day I might snap and yell and that rarely happens so feel free to review, flame, fave or subscribe the next one might be up late cause schools about to start and I leave things till the last minute so it might be up Wednesday or Friday or something kay?**

**LUV YA 3 =D =)**


	5. My pet the gigantic dog

**A.N I am soooooooo soooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to but it was because I had to wrote a 500 word essay in a day finish a high school application and finish 5 assignments in a week so I had barely anytime to write so im soooo sorry. But here is the chapter hope u like! This one is out to ****clashgrrl, Xireene, schnauzerlover, lafd(),xXxrouxXx, ****lov 2 read, FireNekoDemoness, ****Loren (),Goose-chan, noname (),IfyourHeartWearsThin, ****Maya Potter Jackson, laura99, MyPenIsOutOfInk, Athena786 for reviewing favouriting or subscribing thnx guys you made my day!**

**VI Percy**

Testing? I am probably speaking for every kid when I say; I hate tests of every kind. Turns out this one is a fight to the death. They are way too roman. The arena was called the Coliseum, but we were going to train there for 3 hours after lunch then everyone is going to watch me die, that's what Gwen told or rather scared me with.

Thank the gods it was lunch. I haven't had anything all day so I got my food and got ready to put part of it in a fire. I don't know why but it just felt right. Not many people were there, only me, Hazel, Reyna, Bobby and a couple of other campers.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as I sat down beside Hazel.

"They are probably training or doing whatever they normally do." Hazel answered, "They eat whenever they are hungry or have time."

I just dug into my food.

I went with the whole gang to the arena to practice. "So who am I going to face?" I asked nobody in particular.

"For the actual fight, it's going to be a monster but for now it's going to be us." Reyna answered me this time.

"So who's first?"

"I am." Hazel said coming onto the fighting ground wearing armour and holding a golden sword at her side. She really was the nicest but with all the armour she looked down right murderous.

"So which sword do you want to use?" Dakota asked me and I pulled out riptide. "I said sword not pen dude." Then I uncapped it.

"Oh," was all he had to say, then added. "Hey that was the sword you used to fight the bulls and everything. Cool, man, it turns into a pen!"

"That isn't imperial gold is it?" Reyna asked waling up to my sword.

"Umm no it's celestial bronze, I think," I said pressing my temple. "From the underwater forges and made by the Cyclopes'" I finished as I got the information randomly.

"Well it works on monsters so let's start. In this fight you will only disarm but in the real thing you will kill the beast. OK?"

"Yup."

"Kay. Ready… and start!"

Hazel didn't even hesitate and came straight at me. There was a part of me that wanted to bolt, but I kept my ground and did the worst thing I could think of, I let my instincts taker, and last minutes too. As soon as Haze's sword came down at my head, my brain went into battle mode. Duck. Swing. Jump. Dodge. Clang!

At that moment, when our swords met, sparks flew – I'm not being cliché I'm just saying what happened- actual sparks with a clang. It didn't last too long though, too bad, there was an amazing dramatic silence. Then we went back in to action and two minutes later without much effort I disarmed her.

I defeated everyone pretty easily but then Gwen challenged me. That's 150 pounds of pure muscle coming at your 100 pound body with a four foot gladius and with eyes that are flaming with hate. Those eyes… I've seen those eyes before but with much more hatred.

_Press the button when you need help. _'Button?' I asked the voice in my head. _Your watch seaweed brain! _'I don't wear a watch!' I snapped back at the other voice but then looked down at my hand and see a watch, so I presses the button two seconds before Gwen could slice my head off. Hoping for a rescue team to pop in, instead I get a shield popping up and smacking her between the eyes and nose.

I don't know what better, my watch-shield or watching Gwen was getting thrown 10 feet! After that though, we went into fight mode. Kick. Slash. Duck. Jump. Jab. Use shield, which came in very handy cause fighting with a shield gives you more options.

A crowd had gathered to see us fight, but finally Gwen disarmed me of my shield and I don't notice when she brings her sword down to meet my poor defenseless little arm. I did a little yelp even before her gladius touched me which was totally unnecessary, because when she brought it down, it bounced off my arm and shattered. There it was again, the amazing dramatic silence. I think I could be an actor don't you?

Gwen's face slowly moved from a shocked expression to one that was scarier than godzilla's. In two seconds flat Gwen charged at me but I was seeing everything in slow motion, so just before she could head butt me into oblivion I jumped and my foot connected with her face so I used it as a platform.

Question round starting in 3… 2… 1… and go!

"What just happened?"

"You owe me a new gladius, or else…" that wasn't a question but it still scared the pants off of me.

"Hey where's your sword?"

"It landed over there by where Bobby was didn't it?" I asked Dakota.

'No."

I shoved my hands in my pockets where they met with a pen.

"Hey man, I didn't see you go to get that," Dakota said a bit confused.

"I didn't, it always comes back to my pocket."

"That is so sweet." Dakota exclaimed giving me a high-five.

'Never mind that, why didn't you die?" Reyna asked with her brow raised.

"Nice to know you care,"

"Whatever, you moved at the last second when Gwen was about to know the air out of you, how?"

"Uh, I think it's my ADHD, it's my battling reflexes."

"Our battle reflexes are from our parents cause of the whole more warlike figures." Reyna muttered to herself.

This was pretty sweet especially how half the legion came to watch.

"Wait!" Hazel called to her friends as they walked out, "How _did_ Percy not die?" that gave everyone confused look.

"I'll ask Amber to look into it," Dakota said.

"Amber?"

"She's a kid form the Minerva cabin."

"Oh," was all I had to say.

I went back to the tent or rather my tent, since I got claimed I moved to the Poseidon tent, and took a nap again. I get tired very easily now it's just so unnatural. Anyway, I had a dream this time. It was actually more of a slide show of pictures. The first was the picture I had in my pocket, then one me Annabeth and a lady in her 30's standing in front of the empire state building. They started going faster and faster each with me and a different person in a different place. They were flashes of my old life.

Then they stopped in front of an underwater palace but I could see the water moving and fish going by bowing to me. I looked around and saw that it was still being built, then I saw the huge boy from the lake but he only had one eye. What do they call them? Right Cyclopes, the Cyclopes was with a man wearing a surfer's shirt, a fishing hat, khaki shorts, and had lines on the outside of his eyes indicating he smiled a lot. In him I saw an older me

"Dad?"

"Yes Percy, but I have to make this quick, Hera is in trouble but that's not your worry, _you_ have to-" he got interrupted by static, "Sorry son, Zeus is getting angry."

I woke up to birds singing sweetly outside my tent. Yah_ right_! And I'm a 17 year old normal kid. It was actually Dakota and another girl arguing in front of my tent, they sounded more like toucans fighting for territory rather than sweet birds.

"Hey, what's up?" I said still a little hazy from my nap.

"Amber here," Dakota starts pointing at the girl next to him "says that the only way you could have survived was if you had taken a dip in the River Styx but I said to her that Achilles is the only one that did that and how would _you_ get in and out of the underworld? I also told her that since we just found you, you couldn't have known about the Achilles curse."

"Wait, if you're the son of Apollo, shouldn't you be able to tell in some prophetic way?"

"They went silent remember? And amber is just being stubborn."

"Am not!" she replied then asked "So do you have the curse?"

I went into flashback mode. It was me and the boy that was in the picture, the one with dark hair and had olive colored skin, near a river like thing and then the boy pushed me in. It felt like I was in acid till Annabeth reeled me up wearing a Yankees baseball cap and smiling. _Don't say anything Percy._ A female voice said in my head, _not now, it isn't the right time_.

"No, I don't,"

"See, told ya so." Dakota retorted with a puffed chest but Amber gave me a look that said I-know-what-you're-hiding.

I just shrugged and said "What time is the gladiator fight?"

"It's not a gladiator fight it's a venatio and it's in 10 so let's go." Amber barked as she pulled me toward the coliseum.

"Whatever."

"We need to get you armor since you don't have the Achilles curse." Dakota said with a smug smile on his face.

"Then how do you explain the gladious shattering?" Amber replied.

"I'll think of something."

I got my armor on but decided to stick with my shield and riptide. I had a feeling they had saved my life many times but I didn't feel the need to say that.

"Hey do you know why Lupa has been so nice to you since you've arrived?" Dakota said while helping me out with my armor.

"Isn't she always that nice?"

"No usually she eats you if you don't pass the test but she had you trained for a while before you got tested. Man I wish she gave me that much slack. She almost didn't give me a chance till Hazel told her to. She gives you respect like you're some savior of Olympus or something."

"Yah… savior or something."I mumbled unsure.

"O.k let's go" Amber said ecstatically which I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I had a feeling she didn't like me.

"Do you know what I'm going to fight?" I asked as we walked out of the armor room.

"No, no one does until the actual fights. But it won't be something like the Nemean lion or something. They use them for practice for the higher divisions." Nemean lion?

"Hey does the Nemean lion have an invincible fur coat?"

"Umm… yah, why?"

"No reason."

When we got to the coliseum Dakota told me to wait till they called my name and then he went off to find Hazel. I waited for a minute or two but with my ADHD it felt more like an hour. Finally, _finally_, they called my name and I entered the stadium to cheers when Lupa yells quiet.

After they settle down she says, "The son of Neptune will be fighting a hellhound for his first test," _First _test? "Let it out!

The gates opened and I got ready, legs ready to charge, sword raised above my head and shield in front in the normal block position. I was ready to show what I was made of. When the gate opened, instead of being charged by a beast I was being circled by a jumping Rottweiler who's tongue was way too close to me.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked the dog as the crowd chanted 'kill,kill,kill' or 'fight,fight,fight' but Mrs. O'Leary just gave me an unwanted bath. The crowd fell silent.

"I cannot kill this animal, she is my pet, Lupa." I yelled towards the place where she, Reyna and the others were sitting.

All Hades broke loose then. There was yelling, screaming, arguing but thankfully no one threw a tomato. Lupa howled so everyone could be quiet. "Everyone but Dakota, Percy, Reyna, Hazel, Gwendolyn, Bobby, and Brandon leave immediately."

The crowd filed out a bit silent for my taste. Everyone came down while I was petting Mrs. O'Leary.

"What is the meaning of this Perseus?'

"Umm… this is a hellhound they are most commonly found in the underworld and-" but I was cut off by Reyna calling me a moron then saying "why didn't you kill the beast."

"She is my pet and I cannot kill her."

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Hazel questioned and my 'pet' barked at the sound of her name. "How did you get a hellhound as a pet?" Hazel asked me.

"I don't… know" I faltered at know while I pressed my fingers to my now throbbing forehead. "Where did you find her?" I asked Lupa.

"We found her and a boy near the camp snooping so we captured her for these kinds of events and put the boy in the dungeons till the gods say what to do with him for he seems to be a demi-god." Bobby answered this time.

"You guys have a dungeon?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yah, you want to see it up close?" Gwen threatened with a glare.

"Umm…no…wait… can I see the boy?" I asked Lupa, even though she had a curious look on her face she agreed.

"Brandon this is one reason I called you," she said to the boy with brown hair that came just over his greenish-blue eyes but they were different then mine.

"What is it mistress?"

"Show Perseus the boy, the other is to do with your family so please come back after you're done."

We all bowed and left.

"So, why is exactly in the dungeon?" I asked no one in particular.

But hazel answered saying, "He wouldn't answer any of our questions and Lupa just didn't like him." Everyone else just gave me a cold shoulder.

When we got to the dungeons I asked Brandon to open the gate but when he did the only thing I heard from the darkness was a voice calling, "Percy?"

**A.N SO how was it? Cliff hanger but longish chpter right? I will try to update sooner but my teachers seem to hate me. So I was thinking of the prophecy, is you haven't heard it here it is**

** Seven half-bloods shall answer the call **

** To storm or fire the world must fall**

** An oath to keep with a final breath**

** And foes to bear arm to the doors of death.**

**So I was thinking that the seven half-bloods will include Jason, piper, leo, and Percy and another camp half blood and two more first legion campers. The storm could be Jason and or Percy cause hurricanes are a type of storm and that leo is the fire guy and gaia could be the world cause earth and world is almost the same right? Or it could be them defeating Atlas cause he kinda holds the earth up or something and the rest I don't know but if you think you do tell me. Oh and let's pretend Percy gets his watch back or Tyson makes him a new one. And im think of making a couple more fanfictions and they are going to be Xovers kay this Is what I think I should make.**

**PJO/ Ned's declassified ssg**

**PJO/ Kane chronicles**

**PJO/Suite life**

**PJO/ Narnia**

**PJO/ harry potter**

**I only write pjo srry but if you have more suggestions I will take them even though I will start them after I am done with this and not before cause I just don't have time. Oh who saw the opening of American idol season 10? Wasn't j-lo so sweet at not say no to all those people and letting them down softly but I still miss byran.**

**TTYL 3 LUV YA**


	6. Do I know you?

**A.N so shorter update and average chapter and ya you gotta tell me what you think of my nextstory I have a couple of choices to see them check the last chapter bottom authors note. Oh srry in advance cause my mind loses track very often and I just go on with the story starting from where I left off and I know I have run on sentances so im sorry if might not make sense but im only 13 and English is my second worst subject, my first is music. :S This one is for… Black Rose AKA Serena Hills, poseidon262, TheReadAndReviewer, Anime Princess, shoshona79, moowashere14, Around the World and Back, ****H0l1y, Spazthe1st, Happy8D, Newbiegod35, and ()****. sorry if I forgot anyone. Thank you guys, you are my muses you kept me going. R&R and don't be like me who thought it meant relax and rejuvenate, it actually means read and review XD**

VI PERCY

"Percy?" I heard from the darkness. I started to walk in but Hazel grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"No, he seemed very dangerous so we can't let anyone near him."

"but he looks like he knows me. I need to know who I am?" I argued with a raised voice.

"Find some other way?" she gave me a glare and I returned that the same glare. Everyone else was looking back and forth between us like a ping-pong game.

"Umm… I think I should go now, to Lupa." Brandon said breaking the awkward silence, then he left pretty quickly.

"Fine, but he's coming out here in front of all of us." Hazel spoke, finally agreeing, and then she and Dakota went to get the prisoner out.

He had olive coloured skin, black hair and just as dark eyes filled with grief and tiredness. He had the same aura as Reyna.

"Percy!" the boy exclaimed, "OH MY GODS! I finally found you! Annabeth has been going out of her mind and even Thalia and the-"

"Wait. I don't know who I am, who you are or any of those people you just mentioned, well except Annabeth my girlfriend." I interrupted him.

"What!" he all but exploded, "I'm Nico, son of Ha… ummm…Pluto and you saved me and my sister Bianca and… and…" he faltered.

Reyna had a weird look on her face. "Wait you're a son of Pluto too?

"Styx, this is not good." Bobby mumbled.

"you think?" Reyna exclaimed, "you mean to tell me that Pluto broke the oath twice?"

I thought of something then said with an unsure voice "Actually he didn't break it with Nico here."

"Wait what?" Reyna and the others questioned but Nico asked, "You remember?"

"A few snippets," I admitted.

"Well this is weird even for a demi-god. I need to figure this out, Reyna come with me?" Bobby said walking away.

Dakota then put his arm around Hazel and started walking away but looked back to say, "we'll be talking to lupa when you guys are finished here ok?

"Yup, thanks guys." I told him then turned to Nico for questions.

"I know you were going to say Hades, why didn't you?" I asked skeptically

"My father told me not to," he answered simply then added, "I can't tell you everything because it would interfere with what Hera has planned for you but I can tell you that I will stay here to help you and that you were a big part in saving Olympus."

Sighing I just said ok and I led him towards the tents where Mrs. O'Leary gave us both a big sloppy kiss. Reyna came to take Nico to her, now their, tent when lupa stopped us and started to explain a bit.

"I have been informed by the gods that I am not to reveal anything to you except that you two are one of the reasons we are standing here and not in the underworld waiting for judgment. You are also important in the game the gods are playing."

"Game?" I asked stupidly.

"She doesn't really mean it, seaweed brain!" Nico sighed exasperated by my stupidity.

In the two seconds that I wasn't paying Reyna disappeared. Then right after jumped out from behind. I yelped and blushed while Lupa left shaking her head. Nico and Reyna looked at each other broke out laughing and i just stood there like an idiot.

"Shadow travelling is awesome!" Nico exclaimed high-fiving Reyna. Then she had a weird look on her face, a mix of confusion and some slight anger.

She said, "If you can shadow travel, why didn't you use It to escape?"

"Oh, because Hera told me not to." Nico blurted not even realizing what he had just said, and then he face palmed, groaned and muttered he was an idiot. I can't argue with that.

"Wait, Hera? Isn't it Juno? And they went silent," she questioned.

"Do you really think they would listen?" I asked, and then added "Let's forget this for now and go get some dinner."

Nico sighed in relief and I told him he owed me.

During dinner everyone was staring at Nico who just glared back. They went to sit at the Pluto table before dinner was served. I put part of my food in the blaze and prayed silently,_ Neptune…Poseidon… whoever you are please help. _I walked back to my empty table and started eating when Lupa came in (in her human form) and frowned at Nico for a second then her face went back to neutral but still had the aggression in it.

"Well, finish up, tonight it's Apollo's turn to clean up." She said with no expression in her voice.

A bunch of collective groans and we all left but Nico and I were stopped at the door by lupa and were asked to see her in the wolf house in 30 minutes. When we walked out we asked Hazel and Reyna what that was.

"If you're going to the wolf house you are in deep." Reyna said with a smirk.

But then hazel added something with a worried look in her eye. She said "if you're going to the wolf house, you're going to meet the other wolves."

"What!" I almost screamed.

"they aren't that bad," Reyna said with a sly grin, "But if they don't like you… well what kind of shroud do you two want anyways?"

When we were right in front of the wolf house Nico and I were deciding who should go first.

"O.K Nico, you're going first." I told him as I pushed him toward the wolf house door.

"Why me?" he protested in a loud stage whisper.

"Because you owe me," I replied with one last push, "Now GO!"

"Percy come in!" was the voice of an angry Lupa. I walked in to the dark room and saw 6 pairs of eyes watching me as I made my inside.

"Nico?" I called with worry in my voice as I couldn't see him.

"I'm over here, Percy!" he called from somewhere in front.

I ran towards the voice but I was cut off by a bunch of wolves.

Lupa came in front of the pack and said "You are not allowed to see to him till I get my answers, _Greek_." She said greek like it was a disease, with a scowl and then spit the word.

I had the urge to spit back at her but I was confused. "Greek?"

"Don't act stupid." Lupa growled

"I don't think he's acting," came a new voice from the grey wolf that was coming up to Lupa's chocolate-red fur. All the other wolves snickered at his comment.

"And why don't you stop acting like a jerk. Oh, wait, I forgot, you weren't acting either." I taunted the wolf.

He made a sound in his throat that sounded like a growl. " I am the beta, do you really think you can challenge me, Lupin?"

"I don't think-" I started.

"That's for sure." A wolf interrupted snickering.

"-I know I can challenge you and win." I finished.

He started to walk toward me and I asked lupa in a mocked voice something that probably would've gotten me killed and sent to Pluto before you could say 'Holy Jupiter!'

I said "Hey Lupa! Is he some ugly relative of yours?" that wasn't my best taunt but hey it worked. I realized that it was true in some way but I didn't have time to dwell on that. I had to save my butt from being gnawed on by this wolf thing. I knew my sword wouldn't do anything against the werewolf so I looked for options. _There!_ I saw a knife by the floor near the walls; I grabbed and prepared myself.

He lunged at me so I brought my knife to meet with his shoulder, I didn't slice it off but I did severely injure it. With something that looked like black blood gushing out from a now useless he wasn't much of a challenge so when I had my knife at his face…snout, I wasn't surprised.

"finish me of then demi-god." Lupin sneered if wolves could sneer but I shook my head.

"I may not be what you wanted or thought I was and I may not be roman but I do have principles, and two of them are that I don't kill someone who is unarmed and I don't kill someone people or wolves who are on my side." But the greywolf just sneered.

He spoke with venom in his voice, "We will never be on the same side as you and your filthy Greeks."

I let my anger get a hold of me. I gave a flick of my wrist and cut a gash on Lupin's cheek. He let out a small howl but I ignored him and waked to where I thought Nico was. He was hanging on the wall attached withropes at his ankles, wrists, and his waist.

I cut the waist and arm ropes first by accident and I saw him flail his arms and fall face first onto the floor as his ankles were still attached to the wall a foot above the ground.

"Smooth seaweed brain!" came a muffled voice from the floor, "Now get me up, I don't owe you anymore." Nico added and I just chuckled as I helped him free.

I got him up then turned to Lupa for questioning. "Lupa, answers" I just said simply. I was angry but I didn't feel like fighting a pack of wolves.

"I'm not one to tell you, Greek ,"she said with just as much simplicity.

Not wanting to argue I threw the knife to where it was before and walked out of the wolf house with Nico in close pursuit. While we left I could hear muttering away saying "I should have realized… thought he was the gods special demi-god… IDIOT…CHIRON!"

"What are we going to do now?" Nico asked once he caught up to my step, "We can't just do nothing."

"No," I answered with a serious tone and face, "We are going back to Camp Half-Blood."

**A.N dun dun duuuuun so what did you think? Don't worry it's not going to end in like 5 more chappies it's going to take a long time! Sigh, TODAY WAS A SNOW DAY WOHOOOOO im just very happy right now. Most of you guys guessed right about the boy being Nico but let's see who can guess my name. I'll give you a hint it's the name of the goddess of peace. If you get it right you get the next chappie dedicated to you! LUV YA ALL 3**


	7. The Plan

**A.N I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! PLZ DON'T HATE ME. I was so caught up on reading all these fan fictions and I was just so obsessed and stuff. I was reading this author's stories and they are amazing his or her name is TheseusLives and their stories are all about Percy Jackson so u can see y I was so hooked up. This one is a bit shorter but it is in nico's pov but now I realize I am better at writing in Percy's so it will be that mostly from now on. I now have a poll up about some stories I want to write next and I uploaded two stories so check them out please! Now ON With the story! Thnx to all my reviewrs alerters and subscribers thank u so much!**

**THIS IS DEDICATED OUT TO : **_**Son Of The Sea 100896**_** AND **_**poseidon262**_

**P.S Uh sorry Nico might seem OOC (out of character) but I guess he would feel happy that he found that he has a sister and he found Percy so yah no u can read!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the all brilliant Rick Riordan and I will never be unless I do a mind or body transfer but that be weird and take too long. I don't have much patience.**

**P.S.S C. La Rue () reviewed saying that Reyna couldn't be a daughter of Pluto/hades because he never broke the oath and I couldn't write back saying anything so I decided to put it here. Hades might haven't broken the oath but they never said anything about Pluto not breaking the pact even though he is the same person but at the same time he isn't if that makes any sense at all and cause we haven't heard anything about the roman counterparts it is okay. **

NICO VII

"We're going back to camp half-blood." Percy said with a serious tone.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What? But this is against everything that Hera said to do."

Percy turned around to face me. "When have I ever listened to what the gods have to say?" with that he started walking away but i ran and stepped in front of to stop him.

"Look I want to leave and go back to camp as much as the dead want to leave Hades but it is not gonna happen any time soon."

"Look, Lupa doesn't want me here and I don't want to be here so why don't I do us a favor and leave. Got it?"

"Fine but we can't just leave like this; they will know something is up. We need a plan"

"Fine…" he thought about it then said "In a day or two they will have chariot races, we'll pair up, pretend to go off course and then slam into the forest and escape from there."

"Uh… no thank you, I'd rather not have one of those cute dryads angry," I said with a frown.

"So I take it that you are still not seeing someone!" Percy said with a small smile.

"Well there's this girl from the A… WAIT! Why am I telling you this?" I asked him and myself in confusion.

"I don't know? Maybe because we are best friends and we tell each other all our secrets?" He said the last part with a pretty high pitched girly voice.

"Ha, for sure," I smirked.

"Fine but we still need to talk about operation get out of here."

"Is that the best you got? Operation get out of here?"

"Hey I am not the smart that's all Annabeth!"

I just laughed and walked away to my tent.

When I got there, Reyna gave me a purple SPQR t-shirt. When I looked down at my own camp tee shirt I saw that it was a normal orange shirt. _Hera._ I thought as I slipped into bunk, I decided I would keep the shirt for tomorrow.

Bianca, my sister, was the first to enter my dreams. "Nico, you are doing well," she told me in an older sibling way. "But make sure you don't tell the location of camp, Understand?" I nodded as her ghostly figure began to disappear as quickly as she came. My father took her place. I smiled at him but he had no show of emotion.

I wasn't disappointed; if he were any happier he would break out and do the funky chicken. Just kidding but to say anything at all, he was happy.

"Son," he nodded then continued. "You seem to be in a happy mood, why is that?"

"Well, you see father, I just found Percy and-" but I was interrupted by my, oh so happy father.

"Ah the little brat, I suppose he isn't bad for he saved us from your grandfather."

"Calling him my grandfather doesn't make it seem any less good," I told him.

"Whatever, son, you might come in front of a lot of challenges, Brace Your Self," he warned me and I thought about something.

"Isn't that what Uncle wrote to Percy?"

"Ughh, now I am using kelp face's lines," he muttered then in a louder added. "Now you know to be careful but be more like a son of death than the son of an annoyingly bubbly Apollo." My father finished with a scowl on his face and my dream ended.

I heard an alarm go off somewhere on the other side of the cabi- I meant tent, I can't get used to the whole cabin inside a tent. I mean they had a bathroom in here for the gods sakes. Now you tell me how that works? Anyway, since I hate getting up so early so I threw my pillow to where I thought the sound was coming from hoping to knock the clock off its stand hopefully ending up in pieces. But instead I got fuming sister coming at me with an ice cold bucket of water. Turns out I hit her instead of the alarm clock, go figure? When I could finally see, I saw a tussle of blond hair in a rat's nest looking the way Annabeth's does when we are on a quest and haven't had access to a shower in days.

About fifteen minutes later when Reyna was in the washroom I heard her yell to me. "Come on Nico, get changed! It's almost time for breakfast!"

One good thing about this camp was the bathrooms were pretty clean and awesome, or as Percy would put it 'Classier Johns" but don't ask me where it all goes cause I don't know and I don't want to know.

"How can I get ready if you're hogging the shower? All it takes is five minutes maybe ten for a shower and boom you're out!" I yelled towards the door.

She came out with a towel on her head, wearing a purple camp shirt and grey ripped jean Capri. "There you go mister impatient," she smirked while she towel dried her hair.

I shrugged off my tee and started walking towards the bathroom when Reyna said. "Would you go into the bathroom before stripping?"

"Why does my being half-naked bother you?" I asked strutting down an imaginary catwalk the rest of the way to the washroom.

She laughed, threw the towel at my head then said "NO! now hurry up!"

I whipped the towel back at her and replied saying "You're going to need this mop head"

I got into the shower and thought how good it was to have siblings again.

* * *

I kept to my word and got out in 5 to 10 minutes but by that time Reyna was long gone, probably to the dinner pavilion, thank the gods to because all I had was a towel around my waist. I looked through the drawer that Reyna said was mine and found a pair of clean boxers which had sculls on them….. don't judge me! Oh, that reminded to act more Sulky and everything. I had just zipped up my jeans when the bell for breakfast went off, I grabbed my legion shirt and aviator jacket and left. I shrugged my shirt on as I stepped outside and slipped on my jacket and jogged over to meet Percy at the pavilion which wasn't actually to different from camp thank Zeus, I wouldn't be able to live if someone messed up my eating habits. We sacrificed part of our meal like usual and prayed to the gods, I prayed to my father and Hera because she was playing a game with everyone's life.

Today was my official day so Reyna told me to follow and I obliged. There was only combat and surviving skills and stuff like that, no arts and crafts, no gardening and rarely any free time. Not that I want all that stuff but I wouldn't mind a bit more free time. When we had archery I went to borrow a bow and arrow from the forgery since I only use my sword in battle, when I asked them for a bow and arrow they looked at me weird. I asked them what's wrong and they said something about her at SPQR everybody needs to own every kind of weapon in case they lose one. Wow, lose my stygian sword? If I did I would be dead since I can't really use any other weapon.

They showed me a bunch of bows but I didn't know how to choose so I chose the closest one and walked up to Percy trying to shoot. Emphasis on the trying.

"Get any better?"

"Eh, somewhat, I don't hit any of the satyrs… er… fauns," he replied to me as I readied my bow.

"You know I'm Greek too," I shot my arrow almost in the center and heard him huff in exasperation.

"Shhhh… we can't tell them, at least not yet," he whispered after glaring at his weapon.

We went on with training then did more training then did a little more training. Then finally we, Percy and I, had free time where we sat at the legion borders, the creek. The creek is more like a moat and the legion doesn't actually have a border just dryads and naiads standing guard. Once they see a monster or intruder they inform the camp or rather legion since they have no super cool awesome dragon guarding the actual Golden Fleece like us.

"So how are we getting out of this boot camp?" he asked me playing with a piece of grass.

"I don't know, Annabeth is the one with plans, you are the one who just wings it and I am the one who saves the day with his super cool dead army," I answered with pride in my voice at the end.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yup," I said popping the "P".

"The You figure out a plan to get us out of here," he smirked at me but my light bulb went off.

"I got it! I'll get a couple of the dead to make a commotion during the chariot races, then we sneak off when everyone's face is turns."

"Brilliant!" He replied eyes filled with excitement. I got up and started talking about who I should use to make the commotion and didn't realize I was talking aloud.

"Confederates… Swiss Army… no?" when I left I saw Percy with the look he has on 24/7. The look that if he changed his hair and everything people would still be able to tell that it's him. His confused look.

**A.N Ok hopefully that makes up for the moth I missed I am really sorry just blame my teachers and my procrastination. Anyways, I am only going to do percy from now on cause he is so much easier and it sounds better. DO YOU GUYS THINK I NEED A BETA OR IS THIS FINE? Oh and check out my poll and my other stories KAY? LUV YA  
**


	8. Do we die and tell them, or run for it?

**A.N Really sorry about these 1-2 month waits but my eyesight got worse and I can't go on a lot but here it is. And my teacher is packing it up with the homework and quizzes but the funniest thing was when she didn't give us homework because the world was supposedly supposed to end (I know I just used supposedly twice). Oh And this is for: sakuravision, TheReadAndReviewer, Anime Princess, 97, JzeHampen, Seacloud, Wicked'456, ccsakura21, Newbiegod35, f (), poseidon262, booklover484, dabrain200, shoshona79, LadyMysteri (),ShardX, posiden'sdaughter, GoldenEye (), wess1010, Eagle78 (), zullo, Apol31, cheerleader115, ispeakcanadian, ClaraThebiggestPJOfan (),Owlgrrl, (), senecka** ** . THANK YOU! YOU MADE MY DAY! **** P.s I'll try to start updating faster but I'm at a block so if you can help me by sending in monsters/mortals they would meet on the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! zip Nada anything that you recognize, i don't own, i only own the plot and my OC's oh and i don't own the part with Clarisse and Michael Yew.  
**

**PERCY VIII**

Finally, _finally_, we were getting out of this jail…oops sorry…c_amp_ today. At around noon Nico and I went to stand at the very back so nobody would notice us there. We weren't going to going to race today, which Nico wasn't too upset about. I asked him why we couldn't shadow travel there and he replied grimacing, "Hera didn't want it to be too easy so she made it so I can only travel about 30 yards away from where I am and I can't take anybody I _and_…"

"Yah, yah, I get it… so now what?" I was working up a sarcastic and rude remark at Hera when the chariot races began with a huge bang. No, literally, one chariot slammed in to another and the latter almost exploded. After the last team went for the turn Nico raised the skeletons and a few moments later we heard, Boom! Crash! Bang! And a Tinkle! Off to the distance. Then when everyone turned their heads towards the sound, Nico and I grabbed our duffel bags and ran for it.

We packed the necessities. Meaning, extra clothes, a few bucks, a golden _aureus _the main roman currency, food, and other stuff. We got to the forest somewhat far away from the race when we heard a faint cheering, then we slowed down. We came to a stop right before the borders where the naiads were in the water and dryads in the trees.

I decided we could just walk through the creek without drowning and I could just dry Nico off. I started across the water when I heard Nico yelp as he slipped in the cold water, I chuckled and kept walking. I got out with a dripping wet Nico right behind me, he looked like drowned cat. I dried him off, and then I heard a twig snap.

I instantly uncapped riptide and swung around to find out our un-stealthy follower was the son of stealth himself. I had my sword at Bobby's throat.

He gulped, cursed then twisted his neck ever so slightly to yell at something behind him. "Kota! Do you know what slyness and quiet means?"

I thought he was crazy but then I heard a reply, "well, sor-ry, we can't all be children of mercury, now can we?"

I saw Dakota come out then Reyna followed by Hazel, Gwen, and a girl a 2-3 years younger than us.

Bobby turned around to face me again and then lat out a strained laugh "uh, Perce, can you put away awesomely wicked sword?"

I nodded but with my mouth in a frown and capped riptide

"Why are you guys here?" Nico asked stepping up beside me.

"We saw skeletons when we went to check where the sound came from and Reyna didn't summon them and you guys weren't there. We didn't need Einstein to figure this out." Dakota explained but I still didn't get one thing.

"How come you guys aren't wet?" I asked. I know it was a stupid question but it still boggled my mind.

"Why would we? We took the bridge." Reyna simply said.

I face palmed then groaned but Nico fumed, "Percy! You oblivious idiot! I can't believe you didn't see that there!"

"Heh, you know how people _need_ water to survive right Nico? And you're so pale that you probably need gallons." I said backing away with my hands up in surrender. Click! Idea! Smirking, I suddenly felt a tug in my gut and then I closed my eyes not wanting to see the outcome of my actions. Not even a minute after, I hear Nico's scream strangled by my wave.

"Percy! I swear when I get my hands on you, my father won't even be able to save you!" Then he angrily let out some curses towards some very important gods. We finally got Nico dried off, since he wouldn't let me touch him, then Nico and I turned on our heels and walked off.

"Hey, whoa, wait!" Bobby called, "You can't just leave?"

"Of course we can, watch us." I replied over my shoulder.

"Don't you know what Lupa would do to you? And plus, you are one of the most respected legionnaires we have, Percy." Hazel argued.

I stopped and turned around "Wait what? One of the most respected? Tell me you're kidding she hates me more than I hate one of Apollo's Haikus." Apollo's Haikus? Where did that come from?

Nico interrupted my thoughts before I could dwell on that too much, "Oh, Zeus! Those are the worst. Actually no, his limericks, Bianca heard one from Zoë and then relayed it to me, ugghh. I mean he is the coolest guy you're going to meet, wait no god and he is totally laid back and everything but still…" this time _he_ was interrupted by _Dakota_ and his glare.

"Hey that's my dad you're talking about and if you don't like him you can just kiss my quiver!" Seconds after he said that my mind went in to flash back mode.

OoOoOo-OoOoOo

_Clarisse was still in full battle gear. Her electric spear was strapped to her back. (Actually, her second electric spear, since I'd broken the first one. She called the spear "Maimer." Behind her back, everybody else called it "Lamer.") She had her boar-shaped helmet under one arm and a knife at her belt._

_She was in the midst of yelling at Michael Yew, the new head counselor for Apollo, which looked kind of funny since Clarisse was a foot taller. Michael had taken over the Apollo cabin after Lee Fletcher died in battle last summer. Michael stood four feet six, with another two feet of attitude. He reminded me of a ferret, with a pointy nose and scrunched-up features—either because he scowled so much or because he spent too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow._

_"It's our loot!" he yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"_

OoOoOo-OoOoOo

Bringing me back to reality was the new girl, "hmm?" I asked not sure of what she said.

"You said you've met Apollo? And you also said you Artemis, she's Greek. Who are you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico stiffen for a millisecond then look at me with a questioning look, I returned his gaze with a look of my own and we came to an agreement. First I asked her who _she _was. "My name is Roxanne but call me Rox. Now, who are you?" I gave her a once look over, she had stick straight soft chocolate brown hair with bangs and matching brown questioning eyes. She was wearing and off the shoulder grey shirt with silver jeans and silver flats.

Sighing I turned back to the Romans and told them, "Okay, we're going to tell you but we need you to drop your weapons at least three feet away from yourselves."

Gwen scoffed and replied with an unmistakable bored voice, that we must be crazy if we thought they were going weaponless. I sighed in defeat and turned to Nico. "As soon as they come at us with swords and eyes gleaming with hate and anger you have to shadow travel us behind them. Got it?" Before I turned back to the group I saw Nico nod very secretively.

"So, I guess you guys have noticed we aren't like you guys." I started off stupidly, "Uh... well I guess I can start off saying that-"

"Cut to the chase Jackson!" Gwen snapped impatiently.

I took a deep breath and started over, "NicoandIaren'tRoman, we''snotNeptunebutPosiedonandNico'sdadisHadesnotPluto." I finished everything pretty quickly huh?

The new kid, well to me, walked up to me; put her hands in a 'halt' position and started speaking, "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa! _ Slow down mister I-talk-a-hundred-words-per-second."

I guess Nico was pretty fed up by now and just snapped because he just walked up to her, stood a foot away and actually got in her face to say, "He said, 'Nico. And. I. Aren't. Roman. We're. Greek. My. Is. Poseidon. Not. Neptune. And. Nico's. Is. Hades. Not. Pluto.'" He said each word as its own sentence. His eyes never left hers and his frown/glare never wavered.

It took about two seconds for the new information to set in and when it did Gwen was the first to react with her running at Nico, her sword poised as if to behead him. Seeing as Hades would have _my_ Head if Nico died, her sword met with mine before Nico was decapitated. She let out an angry 'ARRGGHH' and came after me. Bobby followed her example while Reyna and Port went after Nico. As I blocked Bobby's sword, I saw Dakota off to the side gripping Hazels arm telling her something.

Then Hazel yelled something in Latin that probably meant 'stop!' because that's what everyone did.

"They're Greek! They've been spying on us! They need to be taken to Lupa or be killed right here." Bobby exclaimed at Hazel mad at her and us. I subconsciously rubbed my neck when he talked about being killed.

"No!" Everyone turned their head at this remark. It was Dakota. "We can't, We have to follow them to their destination. My Father came to me in a dream, a dream not a prophecy and said, 'The boys who aren't like you, are going to help get your legion you're leader back. Follow them with the thief, the boar, the darkness and the wheat's. Make sure there are two wheat's or Venus will kill you and me.' That's all he said and something about making a haiku about our journey."

I mentally groaned and though, _now I owe him two Haikus._ Then I looked at the Romans to see if they were going to come. Gwen was the first to answer saying, "Well when Lupa kills you for following the enemy, do send me a message from the underworld that you've arrived safe and dead." With that she was about to around but Dakota grabbed her arm and told her something in her ear that sounded like. "Debes. Scilicet patrem te quaererem."

Gwen looked at each of us but lingered on Nico and me longer and not in a good friendly way. Then sighing she said, "where is your so-called camp?"

**A.N So how was that? It wasn't my fave but still tell me what I could improve on and stuff. Ill try to update fast but I need HELP tell me about any mortals, immortals, or monsters I could put in. ﾚ◊√∑ ㄚ∆! How cool is that?**

**P.S think about if I write like a girl or a guy. Cause I was reading stories by theseuslives and he/she wrote really well and I thought they are a he but I don't know so tell me about me! **

**:ρ уσυ gυуѕ αяє αωѕσмє**

** Dakota said "you owe me, your father specifically asked for you" **


	9. You're going downtown!

**A.N incredibly sorry for the long wait and everything but recently my muse has disappeared and I cant seem to find her but I tried really hard with this one. Anyways school is about to start but don't worry ill still be writing. I JUST READ THE MEDIATOR its SOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOD. U should read it. it's a series and I read the first two. Hey if you want some new actual books to read check out my profile on good reads here is the link. http :/www . goodreads . com / user / show / 3966994 - irene (with out the spaces) Thank you to: Newbiegod35, Shortfry99, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Samalonia, omgitsablueberrymuffin, Daughter of Poseidon 001144, georgster101, minxy12, AEthereal Devastation, seeweedbrain, THEAWSOMEONE0398, iamtotallyluvinmylife. SORRY IF I FORGOT SOMEONE! From now on I will reply to the sighned stuff and add the non signed review thanks here kay?**

* * *

**PERCY IX**

Standing in the middle of the forest just outside the boundaries was bound to end very badly but no, we were just conversing on what to do next. I had suggested to go get supplies for the quest and Dakota had answered almost instantly saying that he had packed everything beforehand and all we had to do was go back to get them. Bobby was voted to go since Nico and Reyna would be too tired if they shadow traveled. In that time we sat and just thought on where our first stop would be and how to get there. Bobby came back and told us he could only snag two thousand dollars, and fifteen Aureas (the currency they use here at SPQR) so we can't spend too much getting to camp unless we want to starve. I was trying to regain memories when I saw a flashback of Clarisse and a Navy ship.

I left from being beside an arguing Nico and Port, and was about to go and ask Gwen something that might make our trip easier when Hazel said. "Now that we have the duffel bags with everything we need, we need to find a mode of transportation."

"Not flying," I un-suggested.

"And we can't stay more than 1 ½ days on land," Dakota put in. Nobody asked why but it was probably Apollo.

Port then fished out a map from one of the bags and started saying stuff about getting around America would be the way to go but then Reyna put in something like using the rivers. It was all very confusing but at the end they broke it down for us and here is what they discussed while we, the guys, shot things with a toy BB gun (Don't us how we got it, just think that we have a son of Mercury among us), "We have a one and a half days to get from the bay area to the Colorado river. That's about 250 miles. Then we need to somehow get ourselves a bout to get us 700 miles along the Colorado.

"Then another five fifty miles to the Missouri and we'll go along that till it merges with Mississippi which we'll use to go till Pennsylvania which is neighboring New York," Reyna stated fingering the path. "Exactly where is this camp of yours?"

"Long Island," Nico answered for me.

"That settles it, now, who knows how to hot wire a car?"

That's how we ended up on the road in a van travelling eighty miles per hour trying to ignore Bobby and Dakota butchering the song "99 bottles of beer".

"57 bottles of beer on the wall, take on down and pass one around 56 bottles of beer on the wall."

We were seated as followed, Bobby at the wheel and Dakota beside him. The rest of us thrown in the back of the van with no seat belts or seats. Guess Romans don't care for safety ore the law. Across from me, Nico mouthed _please_, I nodded but instantly regretted. Nico, for the past 42 bottles had been silently asking to shut them up.

Now he was digging through on of the duffel bags looking for something. Once he found it, he walked up to Dakota and asked for the duffel bag by his feet. When he obliged Nico Grabbed his ands and taped it with the duct tape he found and then his mouth many times around. He did the same to Bobby minus the hands.

We laughed as they struggled and enjoyed the silence till we heard another kind of noise. The kind that comes with flashing blue, red and white lights and here is a hint it's not the fourth of July.

"Looh uh?" asked Bobby. With the tape around his mouth that's what it sounded like but it was probably "Lose them?"

Reyna shook her head and Bobby slowed down. The police officer walked up to our car and she was taken aback at the sight of two of our friends taped up. She looked at us with her mouth opened as if to say something but Reyna beat her to the punch.

"Is there something wrong, officer?" She asked innocently. I'm starting to think she's nice to everyone but me.

"Is this a kidnapping happening by a bunch of kids?"

Then Nico in his oh-so _happy_ voice replied. "'course not officer, they were just horribly singing that beer bottle song so we decided to shut them up."

She nodded suspiciously and looked at every one of us in the car while Bobby was un-taping him self and Kota. She, the officer, finally rested her eyes on me, then as of something clicked together like the last two puzzle pieces connecting the whole picture, her eyes widened.

"Y-You're that boy!" She stuttered. Everyone looked confused, even Nico. "Y-You're Percy Jackson, you got in trouble for almost everything, blowing up a school bus, two schools, and got kidnapped!" she rattled on a few more things before she fell to the ground unconscious. Nico stood behind her with a thermos style water bottle in his hand.

"Hurry, we don't have much time before she wakes up," We gaped at him before he shadow travelled back into the van.

I came to my senses and yelled at Nico. "Dammit! Nico! That was a cop! I'm already in trouble as it is and no comment from any of you regarding any of that stuff," the last part was directed to the six questioning open mouths. Just then, more flashing lights.

"Somebody must have seen the down cop and wrote our license down," Bobby exclaimed while speeding up.

_Duh,_ I thought while trying not to get thrown around with bobby's reckless driving. He almost hit two stop signs, a runaway shopping cart and a poor old lady, although her choices of words were very teenage-like. He even kicked pedestrians of the side walk by almost driving into them.

A few minutes later I smelled water. Being a son of Poseidon has its perks. The police were still hot on our tail and I knew not before long that we would have to stop, for we had started driving on the docks. Instantly I had an idea. I walked; or rather stumbled up to Bobby and whispered my idea. He nodded but kept his eyes on the rearview mirror.

He kept going strait and soon Port figured something was going on. "What the In Pluto's name are you doing, Bobby?"

He made no sign of acknowledging her other than glancing briefly back at her. The cops then realized what we were doing and started honking at us to stop. I yelled at my friends to open the back to open the front two doors and the back two, to take off there seatbelts, and to grab there duffel bags.

Soon Bobby was driving our mahogany van off the boardwalk and into the river as I yelled. "Jump!"

Don't worry before they drowned, I put a protective air bubble around them, but that was before I fell unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

**A.N phew that was tiring, I had to sit down and write then type but you know its all worth it. I'll try to get the next chappie out faster but no promises. Remember my Muse is on vacay. Hope u liked this story and don't forget if you need new books to read, check out my good reads profile ********http :/www . goodreads . com / user / show / 3966994 - irene**

**løṿε ÿα**

**PEACE!**

**ρנσfтω111**

**p.s THNX FOR ALL THE HITS AND REVIEWSSSSSSS  
**


End file.
